1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage converter and a backlight module control system, and more particularly, to a DC/DC voltage converter and a backlight module control system utilizing the DC/DC converter and utilizing color sequential method to drive a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to differences of processes and materials of light emitting diodes (LEDs) having different colors, threshold voltages of the LEDs are different. Therefore, when the LEDs having different colors are built in a backlight module, LEDs having different colors require different operating voltages, and a backlight module control system needs a plurality of voltage converters to provide a plurality of operating voltages for the LEDs having different colors. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a prior art backlight module control system 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the backlight module control system 100 includes a power supply 110, a plurality of voltage converters 120_1-120_N, a plurality of backlight sub-modules 130_1-130_N and a plurality of resistors R1-RN, where each backlight sub-module 130_1-130_N includes a plurality of LEDs.
In the operation of the backlight module control system 100, the voltage converters 120_1-120_N are utilized for converting an input voltage provided by the power supply 110 to operating voltages for the backlight sub-modules 130_1-130_N, respectively, to drive the backlight sub-modules 130_1-130_N. However, because the backlight module control system 100 requires many voltage converters, manufacturing cost of the backlight module control system is increased.